Otro punto de vista
by le mousquetaire
Summary: El primer encuentro entre el DI Lestrade y cierto Sherlock Holmes


El oficial Lestrade, recién ascendido al puesto de Detective Investigador con base en la oficina de Scotland Yard en Londres, bebía su tercer taza de café en menos de dos horas.

La oficina de Scotland Yard lucía como todos los días: teléfonos sonando, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose continuamente, el murmullo constante de la charla de más de una docena de personas cuya única obligación era mantener a los londinenses a salvo y lo más ignorante que se pudiera del peligro que les rodeaba día tras día.

Llevaba no más de seis meses en el puesto y Lestrade añoraba la aburrida oficina que había sido su asignación previa durante media década, desde la que trabajó de sol a sol, caso a caso, para poder hacerse notar ante quienes manejaban los destinos de la oficina de ocho pisos cerca de Westminster.

Doce horas antes, habían recibido el reporte de la policía metropolitana sobre el asesinato de un oficial de los tribunales, cuyo cuerpo había sido encontrado en el baño de uno de los bares adyacentes a los juzgados. Aunque era un empleado de rango menor, sus superiores no descartaban la idea de que se tratara de algo mucho más grande; algún ataque dirigido a los magistrados, considerando el clima político de los últimos años.

Lestrade trabajaba en esa teoría, pero no había indicios de que algún complot o acto de terrorismo tuviera relación con el asesinato. La esposa estaba fuera de la ciudad y esperaban su arribo para reclamar el cuerpo, mientras los hombres de Lestrade interrogaban a los compañeros de oficina del difunto y a los clientes del bar y revisaban una y otra vez los videos de vigilancia para recrear una línea temporal de los acontecimientos de esa madrugada.

La noticia, gracias a algún indiscreto en los tribunales, había llegado a los medios y el alcalde había hecho declaraciones que no estaban ayudando a la investigación policial y sólo aumentaban la confusión entre la población.

Lestrade colgaba el teléfono después de la enésima llamada del alcalde exigiéndole soluciones, cuando un fuerte alboroto fuera de su oficina, atrajo su atención.

Un hombre alto y delgado, gesticulando exageradamente, discutía con el oficial en la recepción, exigiendo hablar con la persona encargada de la oficina.

- Se quien mató al oficial de los tribunales y si poseen una pizca de inteligencia y sentido común, podremos resolver esto antes de que el Primer Ministro declare estado de sitio, basado en una completa y ridícula noción de que todo lo que sucede alrededor de su aparato burocrático tiene que ver con terrorismo. – Lestrade observó a Donovan acercarse al recién llegado, decidida a echarlo del lugar. Si no fuera porque no tenían una pista firme y estaba hasta el cuello de las llamadas del alcalde, el mismo hubiera dado la orden de echarlo.

- Donovan, llévalo a mi oficina. En este momento estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea de quien sea…- Donovan levantó las manos en señal de rendición y el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa llena de desdén, para después tomar camino a la oficina de Lestrade, con paso seguro y sintiéndose dueño del lugar. El oficial no tenía nada que perder y si alguien tenía una pista o lo que fuera para quitarse de encima a la prensa y a sus superiores, estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de hablar.

- La violencia con que fue perpetrado el homicidio es indicativo de la fuerte carga emocional entre la víctima y el asesino. – El hombre estaba hablando aun antes de que Lestrade hubiese cerrado la puerta de su oficina, dando largas zancadas a lo largo del despacho. – Un crimen político habría sido mucho más meticuloso, frío y calculado. Nadie destripa a otro ser humano por una diferencia de opinión sobre la última reforma presentada en los tribunales…

Esas mismas ideas habían pasando por su mente desde el momento en que se había hecho cargo del caso e instantáneamente fueron descartadas por los mandamases de la oficina. Si este hombre tenía información suficiente para sostener su teoría, los datos y hechos recabados por él en la escena del crimen podrían servir para delimitar sus líneas de investigación.

- Muy bien, eso suena posible, pero necesitamos pruebas, señor….

- Necesito ver el cuerpo, y las fotografías de la escena del crimen, ya que estoy seguro que para este momento el lugar ha sido limpiado. – A Lestrade le molestó que el sujeto en su oficina no respondiera a su indirecta sobre su nombre, pero por el momento, había cosas más importantes que discutir. Se asomó a la puerta de su oficina, pidiéndole a Donovan que le llevara las fotografías y le avisara a Anderson que se dirigían a la morgue.

- Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque no tenemos una sola pista confiable y el tiempo esta corriendo. Pero antes de permitirle participar en una investigación oficial en curso, necesito saber con quien estoy tratando. Así que ¿por qué no me enseña una identificación y me explica por qué asegura que esto no es más que un crimen pasional? – El hombre le miró enfurruñado por un momento, después sacó su billetera y le entrego una identificación.

- Sherlock Holmes. - Le devolvió el documento de identidad y esperó en silencio a que le dijera algo más. Holmes le sostuvo la mirada pero no agregó más. Lestrade suspiró resignado y le invitó a seguirle, cuando Donovan le entregó el archivo del caso.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después, Lestrade efectuaba el arresto de la esposa del oficial de los tribunales, acusándola de homicidio premeditado, basado en las pruebas obtenidas por el trabajo de análisis y observación realizado por Sherlock Holmes y la declaración de culpabilidad de la sospechosa.<p>

La mujer había descubierto que su marido estaba ahorrando dinero a sus espaldas y frustrada por tener que estar siempre midiéndose con los gastos, se presentó a reclamarle al bar que frecuentaba. Cuando el oficial le contó que el dinero era para financiar su viaje para el siguiente mundial del fútbol, la esposa perdió la razón y lo asesinó.

Los dos hombres salieron a la calle y Lestrade buscaba la forma de agradecerle su ayuda en el caso. Aunque encontraba bastante peculiar el método de trabajo de Holmes, debía reconocer que no habrían podido resolver el caso sin su participación. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su abrigo y le ofreció uno a Holmes, quien lo tomó, agradeciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza. Fumaron en silencio por un momento, viendo como se despejaba el lugar.

- Puedo preguntar si Scotland Yard tiene alguna recompensa por esto. – Lestrade comenzó a hablar, un poco incómodo por el silencio.

- No lo hice por el dinero. – Holmes le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

- Entonces ¿por qué?¿sólo por cumplir con tu deber cívico? Porque no me pareces del tipo que hace todo esto simplemente por la bondad de tu corazón…

- Por supuesto que no. Fue la estupidez del alcalde; escucharle declarar que se trataba de un ataque por motivos políticos fue tan patético que no pude más que sentir lástima por el pobre idiota. Con la información que había en los medios y un poco más de investigación, logré descubrir el móvil y al asesino. El siguiente paso era hablar con la autoridad a cargo del caso. – Lestrade le observaba hablar, completamente fascinado por la explicación.

- Pues gracias de nuevo, sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido resolver esto antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y hubiéramos quedado en ridículo. – Le ofreció su mano y Holmes ignoró el gesto por completo. – Me gustaría contar con tu opinión en casos futuros, si no tienes inconveniente, claro.

Holmes le sonrió divertido y dio unos pasos para hacerle la parada a un taxi.

- Confío en que su equipo sea más eficiente en el futuro, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Tengo cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi tiempo que el hacer su trabajo, a menos que tengan un caso verdaderamente interesante o muestren una total incompetencia.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos y Holmes subió en el sin despedirse. Lestrade siguió con la mirada al vehículo hasta que le vio dar vuelta en la esquina. Sacó otro cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho y convencido de que esa no sería la última vez que vería a Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
